


Red and Green and Something in Between

by thefrenchmistake



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Times, Beck gets jealous because we deserved it, Canon Compliant, F/M, Jade West needs a hug, Multi, Post-Break Up, Slight Tori Vega/Jade West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchmistake/pseuds/thefrenchmistake
Summary: 6 times Beck gets jealous.Anger, annoyance, and jealousy. Those were the things he never allowed himself to feel, and the things Jade brought out the most in him.Maybe that’s why they broke up.
Relationships: Andre Harris & Jade West, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Cat Valentine & Jade West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Red and Green and Something in Between

1)

Overall, the night was pretty good.

Jade and he left his RV an hour before Tori and Andre’s song, so they could get something to eat beforehand. They took some tacos to go, and when they arrived at the school, they got settled in the back of his truck.

Cat came say hello, and in a rare fit of kindness, Jade offered her a vegetarian taco ordered specially for her (of course his girlfriend doesn’t say that, just hands it to her and says “we have too many and this one is gross”).

The redhead thanked her with a little hug Jade grudgingly accepted, before bouncing away.

Beck nudged her and she elbowed him just as the song started, so yeah, all normal and all good.

It’s after that it begins to go downhill, and this time he can’t even say it’s Jade’s fault cause he’s the one initiating the fight.

Andre’s song echoes weirdly with him, and then his best friend hugs Jade a bit too long and a bit too tight. And when he lets her go, Beck can see it, in his eyes. He recognizes it because he had the same look at the beginning of their relationship, still has it sometimes when she makes him crazy -which, let’s be honest, is quite often.

He knows Jade can be bewitching, that’s what drew him to her in the first place (or maybe it’s her snapping at him “ _when are you gonna ask me out already ?_ ” one fine morning), but he has never been worried about other guys.

First of all, because none came too close to her, far too afraid.

Second of all, because even if they dared, she would stare at them until they scurried off. He knows she loves him, sometimes a bit too much, a bit too fiercely, a bit too destructive.

But now. Well.

André is his best friend.

It doesn’t stop the ugly, crippling jealousy from coiling into his stomach, and it certainly doesn’t stop it from seeping out in the worst way possible. And at the worst time possible, too, when they’re both stuck in a confined space together, namely his car.

“So. Are we gonna talk about André ?”

“Why ? What’s wrong with André ?”

“He was staring at you the whole time.”

“No he wasn’t.”

“Yeah he was. What happened two days ago, when you stayed at school ?”

“Nothing,” she frowns. “I told you, he couldn’t find lyrics, so I scribbled something down and we worked on that.”

“Obviously not.”

“What are you saying ?” She asks, completely at loss and a bit annoyed as well.

“I don’t know,” he shrugs as his fingers start drumming on his thigh, "but I kinda got the impression he was singing this one to you.”

“That’s bullshit !” She exclaims, rolling her eyes. “Andre is your best friend, are you crazy ? He would never do something like that.”

“Well apparently he would.”

“What are you talking about for fuck’s sake ?”

“I saw it, ok ?”

“What the hell did you see ?”

“The way he was looking at you, and yesterday, when he was all weirded out in school. He was stumbling all over himself as soon as you appeared.”

“Ok, firstly, he wasn’t. Secondly, you have to know he’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“It’s not about that.”

“Then what is it about ?”

“He has a crush on you !”

Jade seems on the verge of calling bullshit again, but then she catches herself and narrows her eyes at him dangerously.

“Even if that’s true, why does it matter ?”

“Because it does !”

“But it doesn’t when all of those girls are all over you and I have to be the one telling them to get lost ?”

“That’s not....”

“What ?” She snaps, truly pissed off this time. “That’s not the same ?”

Not knowing what the hell is going on with him -Andre is his best friend, and he trusts Jade wholly, so what the hell is wrong with him ?- he chooses not to answer.

“You know what, Beck ?” She spits, face twisted in anger. “You’re a goddamn coward.”

She opens her door to get out and slams it shut, turning on her heels and leaving without a glance back. Not for the first time, he doesn’t go after her. It seems like letting her go has become a bad habit of his.

2)

If Beck is good at something, it’s remaining calm.

With friends like his and a girl- an _ex-girlfriend_ like Jade, he has to, otherwise his life would spiral down very quickly.

So really, it’s training and sheer force of will that keep him stuck to his seat while the girls are fawning over Moose.

It wouldn’t really matter. If Jade wasn’t one of them.

She’s all over the Canadian, hand turning his over, and Beck bites his cheek to keep from making a snide remark and focuses on talking with the guys. Of course, Jade was always the jealous one in their relationship, always a tad too dramatic and possessive, but he kinda liked it.

He never put himself in her shoes though (he came close to it, this night after Andre’s song, but they cleared it up pretty quick). 

He’s discovering that it’s not funny. At all.

And they’re not even together anymore.

Jesus Christ, is she... putting her hand on his knee ?

His jaw clenches far too hard for it not to hurt his teeth, but he’s an actor so he knows how to pretend. It’s kind of what he does constantly.

No, he never really saw the other side of the fence, because Jade scared everyone off and was damn loyal, never showed any interest in another guy and no guy ever gathered enough courage to come close.

Maybe it’s understandable that he goes a bit crazy when Moose comes home, or maybe he’s just a dick.

Cause his hair is completely disheveled, and there’s still some marks on his neck.

Beck surges up from his place on the couch and asks:

“Hey, was the road back alright ? They didn’t bother you too much ?”

“Uh, actually,” Moose begins while passing a hand on his jaw, something akin to a smile on his face. “Jade gave me a lift.”

And there goes his trade-mark of a smooth and calm person down the drain.

“Are you fucking serious ?”

In hindsight, he could have easily began with something….chiller. More collected. More Beck.

But he didn’t. Cause it’s been an entire school day of seething in silence and ignoring literally every single thing that happened in favor of mulling over the things he was going to say once he saw Jade (evidently, the thinking didn’t work very well). So here they are, in the parking lot with the parking lights on and the night falling on them, Beck cornering her as she leaves her optional drama class.

At his exclamation, Jade whirls around, her battle mask already on.

Good. That’s what he came here for.

“What is it this time ?” She snaps, arms crossed on her chest like she’s annoyed at him.

The nerve.

“You couldn’t have gone and fucked literally anyone else, no, it had to be my friend !”

He tells himself that’s why it stings so hard, but the truth is he wonders if she did it on purpose, just to get as close as possible and hurt him as much as she could.

It worked quite brilliantly.

“What ?” She hisses, and he sees it, in her spine, the tension rippling under the surface.

He wants her to blow up so bad. Explode and loose control like he has, like he is losing it right now, so he can be reminded they’re still themselves despite the anger and the sick feeling of betrayal that seems to curl around both their hearts.

“You took Moose and fucked him in your fucking car, of all places, do you have such low self esteem or....”

“Fuck you !” She shouts and yeah, that’s it, that’s the one.

That’s when he feels like they’re here _together_ and everything else is discarded, because the indifference in her features vanishes and there is a fire in her eyes she gets only in two situations -with her screaming at him or moaning in his ear- and her arms are uncrossed, fingers twitching like she’s ready to strangle him.

“We are NOT dating, Beck, and I can fuck whomever I want !”

“Not my friends !”

“Oh so you can go and try to shag Tori but when a guy from another country comes onto me I have to what ? Uh ? What would you have me do ?”

“Not let him touch you !”

“And why the hell not ?!” She screams at the top of her lungs and he can almost feel it, how close he is to her breaking point.

Instead of telling the truth -something much worse than a lie- he chooses the coward way out and shuts up.

She bites the inside of her cheek, incredible blue eyes staring at the sky before coming down on him, hard as steel.

The mask slips back on.

“You’re a goddamn coward,” she whispers, and he can’t really fault her for repeating the same thing as when things first blew up because of his jealousy.

She turns around and walks away.

He watches her leave for a minute, waiting until he can’t see the purple in her hair stand out under the street lights.

He sighs, gets a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it with shaking fingers. It burns his throat, burnshot and angry all the way to his lungs, but it doesn’t cool off the heat of her eyes, still lingering on his skin long after the night has fallen.

3)

“Hey.”

She crooks an unimpressed eyebrow at him (it’s familiar, it’s good, but then she turns back to face her locker).

“Hey.”

Even shifting on his feet, it feels like he’s trying too hard.

“You know André is throwing something at his house tonight, right ?”

“Oh am I ever aware of that,” she grumbles, stuffing her bag with notebooks.

“You coming ?”

That gets her attention.

“Why would you ask me that ?”

Trying to play it off, he shrugs, leaning on the wall.

She put black lipstick on today.

“I just wanted to make sure there was no problem or anything.”

“There isn’t,” she says, this time a little more on edge.

“So you’ll be there ?”

“I can’t.”

“Come on, Jade, aren’t we past that ?”

“That’s not....”

“So come tonight.”

“Oh my God,” she exclaims, her locker snapping shut under her fist, “why do you care ?”

He knows the best way to get her is honesty, it always has been (even in bed, with his lips on her ear whispering everything he thought and felt and wanted) so he confesses:

“Because they’re your friends, too. I know,” he cuts her off when she opens her mouth, “You won’t admit it, but they are. I don’t want to make them choose, and I don’t want you to distance yourself from everyone just because you don’t wanna be stuck in a room with me.”

She observes him for a while, and he pays great mind not to move or betray the fact that his heart is beating a little too quickly and his skin is prickling under her gaze -her eyes, God, there was nothing more rewarding than looking right into her eyes and seeing only warm, true affection.

“That’s... don’t worry, Beck. There’s no problem on my part.”

“You’ll come then ?”

“I can’t,” she says again, more apologetic this time.

He doesn’t like the way she looks down, the way her fingers fidget with the strap of her bag.

“Why not ?”

Jade seems to set her shoulders before facing him right on, and stating:

“I have plans.”

He knows what she means -of course he knows- and he doesn’t really wanna dig into it right now.

Beck doesn’t like how it makes him feel (like he’s underwater, like he’ll come home tonight and think about her and a faceless guy with a hand up her skirt and his mouth on hers and another’s voice making her laugh) so he doesn’t let it hurt.

“Oh.”

She’s waiting for him to say something else, he realizes when she doesn’t move. There is nothing more than waiting in her eyes, no hatred or glee, just... sadness, maybe.

He could tell her the things he wants or the things she expects.

He could.

“Have fun,” Beck says and he could swear her shoulders sag, but then she’s faintly smiling at him and answering: 

“Yeah, you too.”

4)

The mozzarella sticks are a damn pain in his ass.

Jade loves those stupid things, can’t get enough of them. They used to steal them from parties, stuffing them into her bag so they could trash talk the people that were at the party eating those damn things once back in the privacy of his room.

Beck shakes his head, focusing back on his drink.

Maybe he’s had too much, he thinks as he’s taking yet another sip, getting closer and closer to the bottom of the cup.

The alcohol made many things bubble to the surface : anger, annoyance, and jealousy. Those were the things he never allowed himself to feel, and the things Jade brought out the most in him.

Maybe that’s why they broke up.

Why he hated so much fighting with her, as it made a part of him he didn’t like emerge from his well-rounded and well-controlled character.

So now, jealousy.

That’s not pretty, and certainly not fair.

On the dance floor, the colorful lights hit the duo of girls intertwined and his eyes, even among all the other people, can’t tear themselves away from them. Tori wraps her long arms around Jade’s neck, moving her hips against hers, Jade’s hands on her waist.

He would say they begin to dance, but the thing is that it’s not the word for it, far from it.

It’s more like… Undulating and grinding against each other.

And that’s when the green feeling kicks in once more.

The sight of Tori and her brown skin and brown hair and brown doe-eyes flush against Jade’s pale skin and raven hair and striking blue eyes makes him a little crazed, and not the good kind.

(They might have talked about Tori, once or twice, and the discussion always ended with teeth clashing and red marks on both their backs and fronts).

She can do whatever the fuck she wants, he reasons with himself not for the first time, taking a shot that scorches down his throat, but doesn’t take their image off his retina.

They broke up, he reminds himself, taking another shot.

“Whoa, dude,” Andre exclaims, looking at him with wide eyes. “You good ?”

“Perfect,” Beck shouts back, but it’s too snappy and his eyes get drawn to Jade, whose head is thrown back as Tori pulls a bit on her dark hair and sucks on her neck and yep, he needs to fucking leave this room right now.

Finding a way out is more complicated than he thought it would be, as he doesn’t know the house, and when he finally ends up in a small empty room, the window is open. Beck tries to breathe the fresh air in; it smells like cut grass and smoke.

Fuck, he’d like a cigarette.

Beck doesn’t know how long he stays still right here, unmoving except for his chest expanding, with the muffled music from the other side of the door getting lost in the humming of his ears.

He has the tendency to do that, get lost in his own head and stay mute and feel alone even surrounded by his friends.

Jade used to pull him away from his daydreams by a snide comment whispered or the drum of her fingers on his knee.

As if conjured up by his mind, the door opens and closes behind him, and when he whirls around, he’s gifted with the sigh of a disheveled Jade buzzing with poorly concealed energy and excitement.

The realization of who she bumped into dawns on her, and she tilts her head. On his side, all air escapes his lung and his fuzzy brain cannot focus.

There is something on her neck, a dark mark left there by Tori’s lipstick, without a doubt.

“Sorry,” she says, lips parted, hair a damn mess, eyes a little glazed over.

Jesus Christ, those eyes.

Hooded and haloed by eyeliner, looking up at him under her lashes, fuck, that’s enough to make him grasp her neck and pull her right to him, his hungry mouth going straight for hers.

They both had too much to drink, definitely too much to make this kind of decision right now, but it’s Jade, and she’s goddamn intoxicating. He could never resist this, her eyes and her lips and her temper and the way she’d twist her hips and smirk coyly when there was nothing he could do about it.

He can do something now.

So he does, hands gripping her ass to pull her closer, flush against him and his skin that is far too hot to be comfortable.

She doesn’t seem to mind, nails scrapping his neck and collarbone before flying down to his belt.

They don’t have the time, nor the patience, to wait. But he has a mission, and so he lowers his mouth until his lips cover the place where Tori’s lipstick stands out, and he sucks at it, eager to make the brown color disappear in favor of a dark mark.

Except that her hand buries itself in his hair and pulls hard, tearing his lips from her neck.

Her eyes are like lightning in the dark when she orders:

“No mark.”

He knows that.

They’re not together anymore, so yeah, no marks.

He also knows that he very much liked how possessive she was with her marks on his skin, how she would suck at his pulse point and play with him when he started fidgeting, and he very much liked how he retaliated when he had the chance.

The chance has passed.

Maybe he can take advantage now, though. But he forgot she’s still Jade, and she’s the one calling the shots, pushing him down on the little pull out so she can climb on top, ethereal and not his, unreachable. Her skirt gets hiked up, revealing ivory skin that seems cold to the eye but is warm to the touch, and so Beck wraps his hands around both thighs to draw heat from the moment.

Instead of kissing him again, she puts her thumb between his lips, pressing down until he opens up for her, hips bucking up.

It doesn’t distract her. It seems to spur her on instead, as she flattens her thumb on his tongue forcefully so he’ll open wide and she can lean down and kiss him open-mouthed and wet, tongue playing with him like he plays everyone, effortlessly.

She sets to grinding against him, fast and rough and a whole lot dirty, until all he can smell is her and all he can see is dark and dark and striking blue and the smudge of Tori’s lipstick on her neck, taunting him. His left hand goes up, up, until his fingers cover the kissed skin and he can squeeze -just a bit, just enough to regain her full, undivided attention as she gasps- and then her nails are on his chest, biting, hurting in all the good ways and he feels good in all the wrong ways.

Then her lips, then fingers tucking into his belt, thumbs caressing the valley of his hip that goes just lower.

Pants off, then boxers off, and in-between he almost tears her shirt open, eyes intent on the cleavage barely hidden by a lacy bra.

Then she’s going lower and all disappears as her mouth goes down on him, and he thinks _fuck, it’s been so long._ It’s been so long that he doesn’t take the risk to go rough like he knows she wants him to, doesn’t do anything more than bury a hand in her green streaked hair, and hold instead of pull. She makes a noise that rips through him, as strong as an electricity jolt, and Beck’s head is thrown back despite his craving to watch her in the dark, this girl, the girl that was never really his.

But she was, wasn’t she ? In moments like this, in moments where she told him what she wanted and exactly how she wanted to fuck him instead of depriving herself, in the minutes she took to kiss him while his fingers worked her lazily, in the morning light when he woke her up with digits teasing and a buck of his hips, she was all his, and he was all hers.

She looks up then, tongue twirling exactly like he wants, cheeks caving in to take him deeper, and when blue storms meet his eyes, he loses it and spills into her mouth.

Normally, he would take a minute to ask if she’s alright, to kiss her and praise her until she’s a quivering mess, but right now there is a sense of urgency that spurs him on. The hand still in her hair becomes a grip to pull her up, up, until he can kiss her and taste her salty, clever tongue. There might be saliva when he pulls back, but that’s never bothered them before, so Beck rolls her on her back and kisses her neck (that damn mark, that damn mark), then her breasts. He takes more time there, but then she’s pushing his head down to urge him on.

He hardens again.

Once he’s on his knees on the ground, he brings her closer. His hands tug her skirt up over her thighs, and thank God she doesn’t wear tights. He can take a second now, to look at her, at how much of a mess she already is from just this and the promise of more.

Or maybe Tori put her hand down her skirt, too.

“Good girl,” he whispers, but it’s mean, cause pushing her buttons like that just reminds them of who they are and how they came to be here. He knows her every corner, even the ones she tried so desperately to hide, to cling on, he shed them away one by one. Her vices in bed weren’t as dirty as his, but he took advantage of them every goddamn time, and damn him if he won’t do the same now.

“Good girl,” he says again, because he can, because it’s true, because her eyes flutter close and her lip quivers just for a second.

Then he’s had enough of waiting, and his tongue craves something other than alcohol. Like always, they lose themselves in it, and all notion of time gets thrown to the wind even as there’s a goddamn party downstairs and Tori’s probably waiting for her somewhere.

Knocks burst their bubble as someone pounds on the door.

His nails dig into her thighs and a sharp flash of lucidity makes him even hotter, because she’ll still be wearing the red croissants on her skin tomorrow. Going against her orders has always been a passion of his, and thinking about how she’ll react when she’ll see them makes his blood drum with lust.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she rants, visibly torn between pleasure and worry at the knocks on the door.

He knows which one he prefers.

He tears his mouth from her just the time to order “ignore it” and then he dives back in, her fingers digging into his scalp meanly, punishingly.

He forgot how much he liked going down on her, having her tremble under him like she never does except out of anger, having her become a writhing mess who would beg if he asked her to.

It’s on the tip of his tongue, just laying under the strong sweet taste of her, but he doesn’t ask.

He doesn’t, because it would be too intimate, it would be too familiar and dangerous.

So instead he buries his tongue further, relishing in the way her thighs tighten around his head, almost to the point where it’s painful -but who is he kidding, every little bit of pain when they’re in bed is as much pleasure.

Her orgasm crashes through her like a goddamn eruption, heat and sweat and cries that catch in her throat and sound a bit like sobs, but Beck can’t be sure cause she keeps his head down. When her grip loosens, she’s already getting up, skirt adjusted back, hand reaching for her shirt. Beck watches her, too slow, always too slow and too late and a few steps behind when it came to her. Then she’s standing before him, visibly hesitant. Despite what just happened, his focus is stuck on the mouth shaped stain on her neck.

“It doesn’t change anything,” she says, sadder than he expected.

That breaks something inside, the sight of Jade, fiery, snarky Jade just... turning around from him with something akin to defeat written in her stance and the way she walks to the door, almost stumbling.

As usual, he doesn’t go after her.

5)

It’s stupid, and he knows it, but he also can’t help it.

He’s jealous.

He’s jealous of _Cat_ (that’s probably the lowest point in his life, and he carefully considers all the choices that led him here) which in and of itself is very concerning, but the worst is the _why_.

“She slept at your house ?” He repeats for the third time, because he’s trying to disentangle all the feelings.

Fidgeting with a strand of hair, the redhead gazes up at him like she’s just remembering he’s here.

“Oh, yeah.”

“But… Why ?”

“Well, she didn’t really say, but if she said, she told me not to tell.”

“Cat.”

“She’s bossy,” Cat whispers like it’s a secret, eyes glancing around nervously.

“Yeah. I know that. You know what I _don’t_ know ?”

“What ?”

“Why she’s been sleeping at your house for a week !”

“Promise me you won’t tell.”

He begins to nod but then she grabs his arms far too tightly for such a little woman, and bores her crazed eyes into his. It would be comedic, if he wasn’t so hell-bent on knowing why the fuck Jade is not sleeping at hers, and why she hasn’t come to him instead of Cat.

“Promise me.”

“Ok, alright. I promise I won’t tell.”

“Kay-kay,” the redhead pipes up, back to her ordinary self. “Her father and her got in a really bad fight, and she told me not to ask, but she was crying and her eye looked all blue, so I asked, and she told me that she needed to stay at mine for a while.”

“A while ?”

“Well she said until she gets some money, so I don’t know. Once, my brother said he’d stay a few days, but then he stayed a whole month, and… oh, do you think Jade will stay a month ? Yay,” she exclaims, hands in the air, and then she gets out and strolls away.

Ok, so.

That’s not good.

He knows they’re really close, as weird as it may sound, and that their friendship is extremely important to his ex-girlfriend, but he just… He doesn’t get why she wouldn’t come to him.

They still care about each other a whole fucking lot, even if they’re not together anymore (lately, that realization leaves a sour taste in his mouth), he just thought she would trust him.

He might appear as the collected, calm one, but Beck can easily be reckless, which is why he goes straight to Jade at lunch. They’re already here, Tori on Jade’s right with a teasing smile on her face and no, more important things right now.

“Jade ?”

She tilts her head towards him, frowning.

“Can I talk to you ?”

“No.”

He keeps his sigh in. Well, if this is how she wants to play it.

“I saw your father,” he lies.

Panic suddenly gleams in her eyes, and she surges up, grabbing his wrist painfully to drag him away.

“What the fuck Beck ?”

“I lied, I didn’t see your father.”

“What the _fuck_ Beck ?”

“I talked to Cat.”

“Fucking hell,” she spits, “I knew she couldn’t…”

“Why didn’t you come to me ?”

Her eyebrows jump to her hairline, and he instantly knows he won’t like what she says next.

“Why would I ?”

She’s got a point.

It doesn’t mean he has to like it.

Abruptly remembering what Cat said in passing, his fingers take her chin to tilt her head to the side on their own volition. The makeup on her left eye is thicker than usual, and with a little effort, he can notice the swell of her eye socket. Gritting his teeth, he can’t help the anger in his voice when he asks:

“Did he hit you ?”

“Fuck you.”

“Did he ?”

“It was a slap, it was nothing. Stop… Stop hovering !” She snaps, slapping his hand away from her face.

But that’s what he does -did-, worry about her because she wouldn’t. Jade always counts on her shell and her thick edges to protect her, to shelter her from the world.

It doesn’t work as well as she wants it to.

“He shouldn’t hit you.”

“Oh my God, Beck, you live in a goddamn RV in your parents’ driveway, what do you fucking know ? Besides,” she keeps talking when he opens his mouth, “he doesn’t hit me. It was just a slap.”

“Just a slap makes you stay at Cat’s until you find an apartment ?”

“Did she… Whatever. Look, I don’t know if I’ll get an apartment, I…I don’t want to leave my dad, and it’s not like it’s… I don’t know. It’s just a question of pride right now,” she trails off, arms crossed and lips pulled into a pout.

That pout, God, that damn pout she would make to tease him or when she was waiting for him to tell her “I love you” or when she was grumpy and waited her coffee.

Her lips fall back into a thin line, sharp as a blade, like she forgot herself for a second and has come back to her senses.

“Anyway, it’s all good. And none of your concern.”

“But you could’ve…”

“I didn’t, Beck. Which makes me wonder why you’re here.”

“I was worried.”

“Yeah,” she mutters, already stepping around him, “you always are.”

6)

He’s good at reading people, always has been. As an actor, he strongly believes emotions pass through the eyes, and he knows how to read body language if need be. And Jade, God, she’s always been his favorite person to read. He loved it so much, how she would let him in and show him everything she dreamed of, hoped for, everything she felt. Jade was raw and true and blunt, she just chose to show the sharpest edge of herself.

And yeah, fighting with her most of the time pissed him off, made him think she didn’t really care, and even if she did, that their relationship was too much of a hardship (he felt trapped, sometimes) and that they should just call it quits now.

But those quiet moments when she beamed at him after he complimented her work, when she tucked herself under his arm just to be close, when she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his back, when she teased him without an ounce of aggression or insecurity, when he just… looked at her, and saw what she never let anybody else see, her face completely open and soothed. Even the few times where she clenched her jaw and blinked at the ceiling not to cry, even the few times he is the one who made her cry, he’s felt so lucky, because he was the one privileged enough to get her like this, all the good and the bad and the dazzling. 

He misses it, he is well aware of that; yet, it doesn’t mean they’re good for each other, and Beck needs to do what is best for him, even if right now it feels like venom is coursing through his veins.

He’s more drained than anything, which is probably why he accepts the date Tori frantically arranged for him -with Meredith, for Christ’s sake, why would he do that ?- and why he doesn’t react as smoothly as he could’ve when a guy slumps in the chair next to him at lunch.

“Yo, dude,” the guy says, and Beck has to take a few seconds to realize he’s talking to him.

He crooks an eyebrow, confused.

“Uh. Hi ?”

“I just wanted to say, I don’t know how you stayed with West for so long.”

His blood runs cold on those words, and this time he turns his full body towards him.

“Excuse me ?”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, she’s pretty and smart and all, but how could you stand her being so... weird.”

His mouth twitches in something he’s pretty sure is a grimace, and he stares at the boy.

Asshole.

“What the fuck do you know about Jade, exactly ?”

The guys recoils a bit, probably surprised at his tone, while Beck keeps on staring. Jade’s exasperated “how many times do I have to tell you ?” And all the stuff that followed is still fresh in his mind, and for some reason it makes him even more protective of her in this moment.

“Well, I mean, Vega and her friends paid me to ask her out, you know, and since you’re not together anymore, it seemed like a sweet deal.”

So. That’s it.

He’s _that_ asshole.

“Listen to me Ryan.”

“Gilbert.”

“Whatever. You’re not gonna come near Jade in the near future, and you know why ? It’s not because you find her weird, it’s because she’s far too good and too smart for you, and you’ll never be at her level. And if you do try to come near her after what you just did, I’ll make your life a living hell. Unless she kills you first. Understood ?”

Goodbye chill.

The guy nods so quickly Beck almost laughs except the something dark is back, pulling and pulling at his guts until he feels like breaking something (maybe Meredith’s cupcakes would do the job).

He wouldn’t mind it being Ryan’s nose, but the douchebag takes the warning and scurries off someplace else. The thought of this damn idiot asking Jade out, his Jade, is not amusing at all, for some reason. It would have been, before, it would have been damn hilarious.

Now, it makes him think about her and the way he thought he was good enough for her, the way Tori and Andre thought they could just pay someone to fix Jade up (it makes him sick to his stomach).

He hopes Jade rips their faces off.

It’s easy, like nothing has been these past months, to step onto the stage after Jade’s breathtaking performance, and confess :

“I missed you.”

His heart is beating too loud, because she can tell him to fuck off, she could, just to be mean.

She doesn’t.

“So what are you gonna do about it ?”

The tone is teasing and the words are a provocation, but there is something in her eyes, something between hope and despair that makes him abandon all words (they never worked with her anyway, actions speak louder than words and all that) in favor of kissing her like he’s dreamed to do ever since they broke up.

It’s not guilty, not rushed, not bitter. It’s the exact opposite of the night at the party.

They end up in his car, stealing heated kisses between each lights, and they can’t get in his RV soon enough. And when they do get there, they stumble through the door in a tangle of limbs and rushed breaths and heartfelt confessions. She brings him down on the bed, and when he takes the sight in, it’s all he can do not to cry or jump her right there. Spread in his sheets with ink-black hair spilled on his pillows, she looks like she fucking belongs there, and could never belong anywhere else.

He wants her here, in his trailer, in his driveway, because even though the RV is his house, it never felt like home unless she was there.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breaths out unwillingly.

She blinks at him.

“Are you sure about this, Beck ?”

“What ?”

She shrugs as much as she can laid down, and he resists the urge to climb over her just to be close.

“You said it yourself. We don’t work. I don’t wanna keep you in a relationship where you’re miserable.”

“Jade. It wasn’t…”

“I’m not gonna change just so it can be easier on you, Beck. That’s not who I am.”

“I know. I don’t want easy. Easy is boring,” he repeats the same words he said to Tori, because it’s just true.

He would rather have her, all good and all screaming matches, all the fits of anger and the scary parts, because along this comes the easy banter, the teasing smiles, the affectionate touches, her lipstick smudged on the corner of his mouth and her voice tinted with love whispering secrets she never told anybody in his ear.

So yeah, he would rather have all the bad than not have her at all.

He’s perfectly aware that they’ll be screaming at each other in the next 48 hours.

It’s oddly comforting.

“You sure ?”

“You love me again ?” He asks, a smile splitting his cheeks.

Hers is a bit more contained, but he can see everything through it, and hear everything she doesn’t say out loud on the tip of her tongue when she teases:

“Who said I stopped ?”

“So yeah, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! Not sure how this one came out, but every time I think about this couple, I always wish they had given us jealous!Beck at least once, at least after Jade and Moose made out. SO Here goes, I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave comments !


End file.
